Strange Happenings in the Past
by Aven Angel
Summary: Before Seto became a jerk, he and Mokuba traveled to Egypt, and met a strange girl named Aven Angel.
1. Arival and Introduction

Aven: Okay this is my first time doing this so please don't be angry with me. Well here I go!  
  
Seto looked out the window of the descending plane, gripping Mokubas hand he glanced across the isle to where their new adoptive father, Mr.Kaiba, sat. He couldn't bring himself to say his name, so he settled for Mr.Kaiba.  
  
"We will soon be landing, please make sure that you have your seatbelts done up. If you need assistance, please ask one of the flight attendants to help you." The plane hit the ground and jostled so much that Mokuba was awakened.  
  
"Big Brother are we there?" Seto looked at his little brother and smiled,  
  
"Yes, we're there." The plane slowed down and the electric voice came on again.  
  
"Thank you for flying with Egyptian Air, have a nice day!" Jumping out of his seat Seto grabbed Mokubas' hand and dashed out of the plane and into fresh air.  
  
"You shouldn't look so eager! Never let people see weaknesses!!!" Seto turned to face Mr.Kaiba, and was about to speak up for himself when a tall lanky man in a turban came running up to them.  
  
"Ah Mr.Kaiba, we are honored to have you here in Egypt, you will of course stay with my family and me in out home, instead of in a stuffy hotel." The man looked kind, but he smiled just a little two much. "Follow me! I have a limousine waiting for us, I assumed that you wouldn't want to walk." Mr.Kaiba nodded.  
  
"Yes this heat of yours is near unbearable, now where is that limo?!" As if his words had summoned it, a white limo came speeding around the corner and pulled up only a few feet away, spraying sand into all of their faces.  
  
"Ah I am sorry, I will of course pay for any damage done to your clothing."  
  
"Of course." The chauffeur tossed their luggage into the trunk of the limo and held open the door for them.  
  
"Thank you." Seto said as he stepped into the cool interior. Mr.Kaiba scoffed and Seto knew that he would be scolded later.  
  
They spent a good deal of time in the limo and when the doors were opened once again Seto nearly sighed with relief. Stepping out he helped Mokuba to his feet. Following a servant they were escorted to the children's quarters.  
  
Remembering the strict schedule, he knew that he and Mokuba would only have two hours in which to shower, change, and relax before the stuffy formal dinner.  
  
After they were both clean and changed, Seto and Mokuba took to exploring the entire wing that they thought they had to themselves.  
  
"Hello. I expect you'll be the one's who've come to make a business deal, or your Father at least." Seto turned to see a person of about the same age as himself. They were dressed in faded black jeans cut off halfway below the knee and a plain green T-shirt.  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"My names Aven, Aven Angel. I live here, now what's your name?" Mokuba spoke up for both of them this time.  
  
"My name's Mokuba, and this is my big brother Seto."  
  
"Well it's been nice to meet you both, but now I have to go change or it's likely that I wont be eating at all today. Bye!" Aven ran off and the two of them saw her push aside a perfectly hidden passageway door, which then shut again abruptly.  
  
Aven: "Well tell me what you think, please note that this is based right after Seto and Mokuba were adopted, so Seto hasn't gone all pompous jerk on us yet! Oh and speak of the devil, here he comes to give the disclaimer!  
  
Seto: *mutters something incoherent under his breath and starts. "Aven does not own and of Yu-Gi-Oh, its' characters and so forth. She is only using them to write this rather pitiful excuse for a fanfic."  
  
Aven: "Hey!!!I'm the author you can't call my sad messed up fanfic pitiful, only I can do that!" Suddenly Seto loses the ability to speak, "There now you can't talk, I'd like to see you try to dis my fanfic now!"  
  
Seto: *Begins to write something on a piece of paper*  
  
Aven: "Well thanks for reading, please comment! Bye!" *Goes off to hit Seto. 


	2. Time to snoop

Aven: "Wow! Three reviews after only one day! And all really helpful! I'm happy, so as a gift to all you kind people I am going to give you a better, longer second chapter!"  
  
Seto: "I'm sure that they will all be thrilled"  
  
Aven: "Oh go away! Or better yet! Hop around like a bunny and sing 'We wish you a merry Christmas!"  
  
Seto: "I will not!" *Suddenly he is hoping around in circles* "I still wont Wish you a merr" *He then had his hands firmly clamped against his own mouth to prevent himself from further humiliation.*  
  
Aven: "Well let's get starter on Chapter two!"  
  
Seto and Mokuba sat uncomfortably in the large wooden chairs waiting for the food to be served. Suddenly there was a loud crash from somewhere near the kitchens and they heard a familiar voice saying.  
  
"Oh sorry! I'll pay for that if I have to!" Then Aven rushed into view, crashing into a wall she stood against it for a moment so that Seto thought she had lost consciousness. A groan told him otherwise. "Hello again!" She said with as much cheerfulness as one who has just crashed into a wall possibly could, "Nice to see you again." Mokuba smiled,  
  
"How come the adults aren't here too?"  
  
"Oh this is where kids eat, all the adults eat in the proper dining room. I don't get it, but we get first pick of desserts!" Mokuba perked up.  
  
"Yay! That's perfect!" Seto smiled at his younger brother and nodded.  
  
As the three of them waited for food they talked only a little, but when Mokuba mentioned that Seto liked Duel Monsters, Aven looked overjoyed.  
  
"Finally, someone who I can talk to!" When both of the brothers looked confused she explained, 'It's my favorite game here, but there is almost no one to talk to about strategies." At this she caught more of Setos attention,  
  
"Strategies?" From then on the conversation was practically a blur of words as the two of them argued over different theme decks, but Mokuba wasn't left out, he was working his way through a tray of very expensive desserts with a look of glee.  
  
An hour later a servant came to escort them all back to the children's wing so that the adults could retire to the drawing room turned office and discuss matters of business. The three of them got up and followed him down a long corridor untill Aven grabbed both Seto and Mokuba and pulled them back.  
  
"This old place is filled with secret passageways, there's one into almost every room in the house, so anywhere you two want to go?" Seto nodded thoughtfully,  
  
"I'd like to listen to what the adults are talking about." Mokuba yawned.  
  
"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep." Aven looked at Mokuba sympathetically.  
  
"Follow me." At this she walked through a narrow hallway and came out into a large room with beautiful Egyptian murals painted on the walls in the most vivid colors. Gaping in awe at the beauty of it Mokuba and Seto hardly noticed when Aven stopped near a seven-foot tall statue of a tall woman with the head of a cat. "Seto, Mokuba, meet Bast, she's one of my favorites, and she also guards the entrance to the passageway that we're looking for." Grinning Aven knelt down before the statue and pulled a long lever that neither of them had noticed.  
  
The statue of Bast slowly moved forward, making a slight grating sound as it did so. Seto and Mokuba moved behind Aven and saw a dark passageway before them, Scrambling around in her pocket Aven pulled out a small flashlight. Flicking it on she motioned for them to follow. Once they were all inside the dark passageway Aven pulled another lever and the statue of the goddess moved slowly back into place, leaving them in total darkness other than Avens light. They walked for a little while untill Aven stopped and pushed hard against one wall, it slid open and revealed itself to be the one that Aven had used earlier that day. Stepping out they all had to shield their eyes from the light.  
  
"Okay, Seto I'll meet you back here in half an hour, that'll give you time to get Mokuba into bed and asleep and changed."  
  
"Changed?"  
  
"Yes, the area where we'll be listening to the others in is an older one, and it's very dusty." No more needed to be said and they agreed to meet back there in an hour.  
  
Mokuba had just lain down when he spoke to Seto.  
  
"I think Aven is nice. I think that she'll be a good friend." Seto nodded.  
  
"Yeah, now you need some sleep. Night Mokuba."  
  
"Night Seto." Mokuba then curled himself up in the blankets and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Aven: "Well I hope that you like this fanfic so far, and now here comes Mokuba to give out disclaimer!"  
  
Mokuba: "Aven does not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters. Thanks!"  
  
Aven: "See, you're so nice, why can't Seto be like that any more?"  
  
Seto: "I heard that."  
  
Aven: "Yippee for you!" *they continue to argue*  
  
Mokuba: "And I thought that Joey got on Setos' nerves. Bye!" 


	3. Hidden passageways

Aven: "Okay, okay, I'm sorry about not posting this next chapter, but I've been busy studying for all of my final exams lately. But school is almost over and then I promise that I'll begin to post these chapters more regularly."  
  
Seto: "The only reason that she hasn't been posting these is because she put off studying untill the last second, an-" *Suddenly Seto looses the ability to speak*  
  
Aven: "Gee how'd that happen? Anyhow I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, but I do own myself..Wow! Okay on with chapter three!"  
  
Chapter three;  
  
Aven sat against the wall in plain shorts and a T-shirt. "Where is he?" She muttered to herself. Tapping one finger on her knee she rolled her eyes, then she heard the sound of footfalls. "About time." She said laughing as Seto came into view with soaking wet hair that showed he'd just finished a shower. His shorts were black and his T-shirt was white. Choking back a laugh she pointed at his cloths. 'You do know that those are gonna be covered in dust, white and black aren't good color choices."  
  
"It's all I have." He kicked the wall while Aven bit her lip very, very hard.  
  
"Okay." Her voice was strained as she held back a fit of hysteria. "Follow me." Walking down the large hallway she stopped so suddenly that Seto almost crashed into her.  
  
"Watch it!" She ignored him completely and was currently gazing at the wall and running her hand gently over the hieroglyphics.  
  
"Okay, now you've got to be really quiet, otherwise they'll hear us..Now give me a leg up." He stared at her in disbelief. Sighing she explained. "It's rather like a primitive ventilation system..and it's above where I can reach, so give me a leg up." In a bit of a daze at how she was treating him he cupped his hands and she stepped into them and pressed hard on the wall. For a moment Seto thought that it wasn't going to move, then it slid to the side with a slight scraping noise. Clambering inside Seto stood outside and found that he couldn't reach. Then Avens grinning face appeared as she offered him a hand up.  
  
They crawled along the small space for about five minutes. Then they heard voices and Aven while pressing a finger to her lips, showed Seto a small opening that they could look through. In silence they watched Avens father and Mr.Kaiba.  
  
"So are you interested in my proposition?" Mr.Kaiba asked the question with a relaxed manor, but both Aven and Seto heard the undertone warning that his voice held. Apparently Avens Father heard it as well.  
  
"Mr.Kaiba." His voice was strained. "I will not be amalgamated by your company. Avenging Angel is doing quite well, and will continue to do so, by itself." This seemed to end the discussion as both men stood up and left the room. Both Aven and Seto heard Mr.Kaiba remark.  
  
"I will be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"As was expected." Aven looked at Seto, despite the fact that they'd know each other for less than a day, the two of them had a sort of understanding, almost a friendship.  
  
As the two of them jumped out of the opening in the wall Aven sighed.  
  
"I guess that I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Maybe, if I know Mr.Kaiba, he'll want to leave at dawn."  
  
"Yeah, so we'll just have to wake up before that!" She smiled at him and ran back along the hallway. "See you in the morning!!!!!!!!" Seto blinked and then finally smiled.  
  
"I guess you will."  
  
End!  
  
Aven: "Okay, okay, I know. Super short chapter, but I'm already writing the next chapter so there!" *Looks at empty audience. "Oh well, at least I read my fanfics."  
  
Seto: "That's just pathetic."  
  
Aven: "Oh yeah? Well....Ya know, you're right. It is pathetic."  
  
Seto: "I was right?"  
  
Aven: "Don't let it go to your head. BYYYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *looks at empty chairs*  
  
Mokuba: "That's just sad. Please reply so that Aven doesn't loose what little mind she has left." 


End file.
